


Drive

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is Morgana’s unwilling getaway driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: faeriviera said: “I feel like Morgana/Gwen in a fic with this prompt: “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU would be hilarious, especially if you kept Morgana's magic and it was somehow the cause of this. Pretty please?”

Gwen slammed on the brakes _again_ , damning the city’s traffic light system to hell for making her late for her job interview that morning. She slapped the steering wheel in time to the Katy Perry song on the radio, waiting for the lights to change and glaring at the lucky commuters speeding the other way across the intersection. She yawned, then, noticing her breath, popped a mint from the packet in the centre console into her mouth.

A flash of movement in Gwen’s side mirror caught her attention. She frowned at the sight of a woman running down the road, dark hair flying and long skirt sticking to her legs, reminding Gwen of Mrs Rochester. The woman kept coming, and Gwen had a mini heart attack as her passenger door was yanked open and shut. “Drive!” came the command.

Gwen looked at the woman, then at the traffic light, then back at the woman who’d invaded her car. “It’s red,” she pointed out, talking around the mint in her mouth.

“Now is not the time! Just drive!”

“I don’t think so. Just because I’m late, and a beautiful woman has jumped into my car thinking I’m a fictional taxi driver, doesn’t mean I’m going to break the law,” Gwen huffed.

“Please?”

A police siren sounded from behind them. Gwen sighed, but still didn’t release the handbrake. “What the hell have you done now, Morgana?”

Morgana glanced sideways at her. “It’s… complicated.” At Gwen’s glare, she continued. “Okay, so I went to Arthur’s house to give him his birthday present, as you know, but he wasn’t there so I thought I’d go inside and drop it off, but I didn’t have a key so I tried using magic to unlock the door but it went horribly wrong and I set the door on fire and his neighbour saw me and called the police and now I have to run because there’s no way I can explain that I set my half-brother’s door on fire by _accident_ , so please, Gwen, just drive as fast as you can.”

The lights changed just as Morgana had begun to clasp her hands together and give Gwen puppy dog eyes. Gwen smiled, shaking her head, and accelerated, checking her rear-view for any more signs of police cars. There were none.

“Looks like you managed to escape this time,” said Gwen as they drove. “You might want to lie low for a few days, though.”

“Can I stay at your place?” Morgana leapt at the chance.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “If you make it up to me.”

Morgana smirked and lowered her voice, leaning into Gwen’s personal space. “I’ll pay you back for the _awful_ inconvenience.”

“I’m sure you will.” Despite Gwen’s sarcastic words, she was smiling.

“Maybe we could do this again some time?” Morgana suggested.

“What, re-enact half the action movies and rom-coms ever made?”

“Yeah.”

“No.” Gwen’s voice was firm.

“But-”

“No.”

“I can’t persuade you?”

“No.”

Morgana gave her a quick kiss on the corner of her lips. “Mm, your breath is minty fresh.”

“No.”

“Are you positive?”

“Morgana, _no._ ”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, Gwen concentrating on driving through rush-hour traffic and Morgana tapping the dashboard with her fingernails. Then, “Hey Gwen?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going?”

Gwen sighed.


End file.
